


or else what?

by chemily



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemily/pseuds/chemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has had it up to here *gestures beyond her 5'2" stature* with Carmilla's complete disregard of common courtesy. She just wants to make a final video project and pass journalism in the comfort of her own dorm room. Is that too much to ask? (Apparently)</p>
<p>Slight AU, written prior to Hollstein becoming canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	or else what?

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all cupcake, just make your little video."

"No I mean, cut it out, with the faces and the snarky comments and the potato chip bags, are you even eating potato chips or just messing with the bags?" Carmilla snickered. Laura was at her computer with her blinking webcam in her stupid plain button down shirt that she swore made her seem more professional swearing that Carmilla better cut it out or else, her face growing increasingly scrunched up as the take numbers reached the double digits.

"Sorry," Carmilla sarcastically replied, stretching the o sound around her lips long enough for Laura to roll her eyes and refocus on the camera. A bag of chips hit the ground haphazardly and the sound of the contents scattering was enough to cause whiplash on a newly turned around freshman.

"This is my final project."

"So...?"

"So it's a big deal. And it matters a lot to me and I need to get a good grade. And I know that in the scheme of your hundreds of years 50% of a 3 credit course at one university for a bachelor's degree doesn't mean much to you but I'm not you and it does mean a lot to me. So you can just stuff it, or else."

"Or else what?" The vein on Laura's temple was bulging comedically as she puckered her lips in her famous bunched up, angry face. Carmilla brought the tip of her tongue to the bottom of her top front teeth, in a way that would be playful if Laura wasn't always preoccupied by her own obsessions and Carmilla's history in biting her neck with those very teeth.

"Or else I will stake you to your own bed."

"Won't that just ruin the background aesthetics of your little project?" Laura didn't respond and was trying to keep her face in the same angry disposition that she had achieved. Carmilla, noticing the redness in Laura's cheeks as the pressure increased, succeded. "Fine, I'll just wait in the bathroom. It shouldn't be too long, right cutie?"

"Just stay away for like 5 minutes." The door slammed and Laura returned to the screen. She cracked her neck and straightened in her chair. She adjusted her hair and took a deep breath before starting on the journalism project.

"Take 14. Final project. Ahem. Silas University, founded on the grounds of...what are you doing??" Laura stopped abruptly to see Carmilla had made it completely out from the bathroom and back to her bed, wearing nothing more than a black bandeau and a shirt without a single button hooking it closed. She had also changed into a tight pair of spandex workout shorts that were clearly not hers.

She smirked and ate a cookie that had also silently been removed from Laura's desk. "Are you kidding me? You went into the bathroom for 30 seconds just to change and then return like some annoying little boomerang and disrupt my video for the fourteenth time? Don't you have something else to do literally anywhere but here?"

"Not until midnight."

"You are the most inconsiderate and frustrating roommate a person could ask for, and that's even excluding the whole trying to eat me thing." Laura was flailing about and soon stood up next to Carmilla's bed. She often did not have height on her side, but now next to the bed she felt almost stronger, with Carmilla reduced to looking up at her. "And, you stole my pillow. Again."

She grabbed at the yellow pillow, but Carmilla didn't budge. Laura thrusted her entire torso into jerking the pillow out from the underside of Carmilla, to no avail. Carmilla wrapped her arms around her own bent knee and sat up and forward. She grinned to herself and looked away, beyond pleased with her actions. Laura locked eyes with her before returning the pillow to its rightful home. "You are the worst."

"Whatcha going to do about it, sweetie?"

"I'm..." Laura considered her options and narrowed her eyes. Carmilla raised her eyebrows. "Going to make you cut it out."

The pillow hit the floor as Laura hit her mouth into Carmilla's.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a little abrupt, I know. Should I continue?


End file.
